


There's A Madness That's Just Coursing Right Through Me

by inubz101



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, K-pop, The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bangtan Boys Ensemble - Freeform, Comments are appreciated, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, I Don't Even Know, Post The Youngblood Chronicles, it's late and i thought why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inubz101/pseuds/inubz101
Summary: There are seven of them, but Patrick focuses on the one.It's been years after the events of the Young Blood Chronicles, but it seems like there's more to it than the boys originally thought. And more who suffered as well.





	There's A Madness That's Just Coursing Right Through Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 1am, and instead of focusing on the fic I'm supposed to be writing, I wrote this.   
> So enjoy.

There are seven of them, but Patrick focuses on the one.

It’s been 4 years since the whole ‘incident’ occurred, and even to this day he’s not the same. Probably never will be. He’s gained a little more weight since then; traded his trilby’s for snapbacks, wearing long sleeves, but is still ghostly pale. But his eyes still revert to the mutant yellow instead of their usual blue green from time to time, and there’s that underlying urge to kill that mumbles in the back in his head. On Patrick’s worst days it’s practically screaming. But the singer wouldn’t be himself if he hadn’t found several books and sources on what the hell he is now. Pete doesn’t necessarily say it, referring to Patrick sometimes as the ‘D’ word (Joe just flat out says demon and keeps it moving) and maybe that’s partly what he is. But Patrick comes to terms (sort of) with it and is always thankful that no one else has to deal with his fate.

That is until they get a call from a friend that there’s someone who needs their help who has terrifying similarities to Patrick. Which leads the four Defenders of Faith, as Meredith dubs them, to their shack of a safehouse that’s tucked away in a hillside in San Clemente. 

Pete, Joe and Andy don’t see the issue. Correction: They see seven young asian men with different colored hair, draped in dirt and specks of dried blood, slightly huddled together, and have bags that could pass for bruises under their eyes. They’ve seen some shit, and it takes the three of them back to the days of running for their lives. Patrick on the other hand feels it before they even hit the door. There’s this burning underneath his skin, and the voice that usually mumbles is  _ growling _ of all things. So when he sees the boys, Patrick instantly sets his sight on the one that draws him. The guy looks to be the oldest (although the shortest one at the end left looks like he’s competing for that title with his pinched bitch face) and seems to be the most exhausted. And then Patrick gets it. It falls into place before shit hit the fan of what’s wrong. Unfortunately, no one else does, as the guy’s full lips curl into a sneer as his eyes glow a deep orange. 

“Jin hyung!” The one standing next to him almost rips his arm off to keep him in place, but it’s useless as the guy-Jin-drags his friend a bit as he charges for Patrick.

The six of them run to pull him back. Joe and Andy go to help, and Pete stands right between Patrick and the kid who wants to kill him. The same kid, who’s barreling past everyone like they were wisps of clouds, and is gunning for him at this point. Pete still doesn’t move; even squares his shoulders to make sure he’s ready for the attack. But Patrick knows that’s a battle he’ll lose. And one that’s also pointless. So when Jin’s a good foot away from them, Patrick slides in front of Pete and let’s the other side of him seap in just a bit.

Jin halts like he’s hit a wall and the anger on his face morphs from confusion, to realization, to fear in seconds. And then the orange in his eyes is gone leaving the warm brown it was before. The fight in his body pouring out of him as he drops to his knees on the floor and curls in on himself. 

It’s dead silent in the room save for the sniffles that come from him.

And  _ god  _ does Patrick know the feeling. He’s stood over Joe’s dead body with that feeling and it hurts in every way imaginable to just be fine one moment, and then just want to rip someone bit by bit in the next. The six boys show varying emotions on their face; a few in shock and awe while others in just pure distress. The one that tried to hold him back seems like he’ll cry right along with Jin. Patrick wants to punch something. And it’s not even by influence of the demon in him. It’s heart wrenching and humiliating to have this happen and-

_ I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I can’t stop it. I can barely control it. It’s gonna kill me and I can’t... I can’t- I can’t. I just want it to stop. I just want it to end. _

Patrick looks around to see who said it or who heard it, but considering no one reacts, he’s gonna assume that he was the only one to hear the thoughts spilling from the younger man. And Patrick’s still not sure what to do for him; his problems and solutions could be vastly different; but it doesn’t mean he won’t try. So Patrick does what he knows (and what Pete tells him he’s perfect at) that will help. Comfort.

_ It won’t stop.  _ Patrick focuses his thoughts toward the younger,  _ but you can control it eventually. I won’t let it consume you. _

At that, Jin looks up at him like he’s a savior, face and eyes just as red and puffy.

“Neo naega dowa julgeoyayo?” He mutters.

_ You’ll help me?  _ He repeats in his head.

Patrick nods.

Even if he’s not the same, Patrick will make sure that this kid doesn’t end up quite like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not really sure what this whole idea is, it's just something that came to mind. Might write more to it depending on the response in like bits and pieces, but nothing major for now. Still let me know what you guys think.


End file.
